


The town of Rivia

by Spoopy_rardo06



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_rardo06/pseuds/Spoopy_rardo06
Summary: •The Witcher Highschool Au•Jaskier always got into a fight, sometimes he didn’t even have to try hard. One day he tried to pick a fight with the new kid who stole his spot in his music class, but just got yelled at and walked away. It wasn’t until where the two of them gets paired to do a project that Jaskier’s life suddenly gets a lot less dull
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Characters!

>The Two Main Characters<

Name:Jaskier Bard  
Nickname:Dandelion  
Age:Seventeen(17)  
Nationality: Polish and English  
>What you need to know about Jaskier<  
•Jaskier goes to Rivia High  
•He lives with his abusive father since he was young  
•His mother ran away when he was six (6)  
•Jaskier Doesn’t stop talking, unless shouted at  
•His favourite subject is Music  
•He has an acoustic guitar which he treats it like his child  
•He likes comedy and romance Films  
•He plays gigs during the weekend at local bars to earn money and work  
•He writes A lot

Name:Geralt Witcher  
Nickname:White Wolf  
Age:eighteen (18)  
Nationality:Russian (Speaks English fluently)  
>What you need to know about Geralt<  
•Geralt goes to Rivia high  
•Geralt lives with his father korin and his sister Ciri  
•He has a springer Spaniel called Roach  
•He skipped a year of school after his mother died  
•He’s In Jaskier’s year  
•His ‘girlfriend’ is Yennefer  
•He grunts a lot but he’s more talkative  
•He likes horror films  
•His family is super rich  
•He treats Roach like his child


	2. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier meets a silver haired, fire eyed boy and instantly is intrigued

Jaskier's POV:  
I woke up and rubbed my eyes being very careful to not touch my bruised one, then getting off my tattered mattress that is lain out flat across the floor. My stomach aches but I shrugged off the pain and walked over to my closet. I picked out a blue and white turtle neck and grey jeans. I got changed quickly then grabbed my bag and the money I usually kept under my pillow. I walk downtown the stairs quietly, making sure I don't wake up my dad , I grabbed my wine scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I go outside locking the door on my way out. School was going to soon but I couldn't run. If I ran it would make my stomach even worse and my eye already hurts enough. I don't need the wind to make it more painful. I get to the school Twenty minutes later, school started ten minutes ago but I just couldn't care. I slump over to my locker and I grab all the books I needed for the day. My bag was heavy but I needed to stay grounded. I can't cover up my eye, even if I were to wear sunglasses to cover it, it would be to suspicious so that's not going to happen. I walk to my first class which was Science. I hated science, mostly because the teacher hated me. I don't know why though. I do all the homework but then again, I don't shut up. I opened the door and just sauntered across the classroom to the desk, which is usually free. But no. Not today. A boy with silver hair, that is tied up into a man bun is sitting in my seat. The silver haired boy looked up at me and Oh wow his eyes. They were like looking into fire, or maybe facing Satan himself, but they were breathtaking. I shook my thoughts away. "Julian! What have I told you about being late! This is the Third time this week!" Miss Elf yelled. I flinched a little but sighed "Look miss elf I had a rough day yesterday and now this bastard is in my seat!" I nearly yell back before covering my mouth to stop me from talking. Miss Elf looked furious "That is no way to treat your New classmate! Get out of my class now and calm down before ever entering here again! Also pay a visit to the principal he'd like a word" she says the last part of her sentence calmly and I grunt walking out of the classroom, still feeling all eyes on me but especially the silver haired fire boy, that's what I'll call him from now on. My stomach is growling and I grimace. I quickly fled to the principals office. I knocked and I entered "Hello Principal Dragon" I say and smile. He sighs "Jaskier, this is the fifth time this week you've been in my office" he says looking very annoyed. I roll my eyes "Miss Elf said the same more or less, look I'm sorry sir it's been a tough we-" I was cut off my Mister Dragon "No excuses Jaskier, how did you get the black eye?" He asked a bit calmer. I look down "I tumbled down my stairs last night sir, no fights this time" I say confidently even though I know myself it's a big lie. He nods his head "Okay Jaskier, detention today after school but that's it alright?" I nod happily. Yes I am happy that I won't have to go home straight away after school but I suppose it could go two ways. I was walakimg towards the door and stopped when Mister dragon spoke his finale words "Jaskier just be careful, and if you ever need to talk I'm here" I only nod not even turning around and I walk away.

I walked towards my locker and slides down the wall. It was another ten minutes before the bell goes so I have time to spare. I seem to always do. Since the start of this year I've been more distant towards everyone. Mainly because my dad started to drink very heavily. I scratch my non-bruised eye gently and got back up deciding to go to the bathroom. I walked in to see a boy called Laurence . He was texting someone, probably his girlfriend. I sighed wishing the toilets were empty so I'd have ten minutes piece. Clearly Laurence and I weren't great with each other. He once seen my dad physically push me out the door and he told the whole school. I had to convince them that it didn't happen and he got in trouble. He must have heard me come in and looked up at me. He was at-least a few inches taller then I was. I gulped quietly while he smirked "Ah the Dandelion, what brings you here? To sing more of your shitty songs? Or what to think about what you dad does to you" he said, his voice laced with venom. I gulped loudly and in a blink of an eye he grabbed me by my scarf and pinned me against the wall. I tried to fight back, waving my arms and trying to squirm out against his hold in my but no luck. He tightened his grip into a choke like hold and I coughed. "You whore, who do you think you are, with your sorrowful life, always late, your usel-" before he could finish I see his fist going towards my face so I close my eyes waiting for the impact. It never came. I felt his grip loosen and finally he let go. I opened my eyes looking up to see why he did. His fist was grabbed by non other then silver haired fire boy. His eyes glaring with anger and Laurence eyes automatically widened. Fire silver Boy was tall and I mean tall. "New kid your sticking up for the wrong people, already" Laurence spat out, but fire silver boy didn't look fazed. He let Laurence go and said "Fuck off" before he grunted. Laurence ran out of the bathroom. Fire silver boy held out a hand to me and I felt bad. First I called him a bastard then he saved my life. I suppose I was just agitated well ago. He helps me up and I brush off some dust. He gives a quick smile before going into one of the stalls. I quickly took my chance to go out of the bathroom and go to history. 

It was about two minutes of waiting before the bell went. The history teacher 'Mr Bruxa' really likes me and had told me I could enter his class whenever it was opened. Sadly for me it wasn't opened straight away. So I had to wait. When everyone started coming around the door crowding a few people came over to me. A lot of people really liked me surprisingly . They mostly just chatted about music to me and about what I can play and stuff. They honestly liked me because I could play most instruments. It was a few minutes before Mr Bruxa finally got through the crowd and opened the door. Mr Bruxa was only four foot eleven which technically made him the smallest teacher here. I enjoy his company though. I usually chill in his class for free classes because I get to play my instruments without interruption. And I may include that he's head of detention and will let me play the schools instruments. It's actually what I'm looking forward too. I know it's bad for my reputation but whatever it's not like I'll probably pass the age of twenty for reasons. 

I took a seat near the front. I got out my books and started to hum. Everyone avoided me in class because I don't shut up talking. I like sitting by myself though. One, it's when I'm actually quite and two well it's peaceful and I don't have my thoughts attacking each other. My hum got cut off as a thud behind me could be heard. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Silver fire boy sitting right behind me. I scoffed a little and quickly put my head down. I wanted to throw up but why? I don't know.

Geralts POV:  
The boy 'Julian' is weird. He's also kind of cute but not important. He was in my year but I didn't see him yesterday. He must have been out or something I suppose. First it was science. The teacher told me to sit down so I picked the nearest seat not seeing anyone in it the day before and just assumed no one sat in it. But the boy who strolled it late definitely did. His hair was a mess, a bushy brown bear, that's what I'll call him. Well bushy brown bear was not looking good. He was pale and his mouth semi-covered with a scarf. He strolled over to me before the teacher started asking questions or something. He had a bit of an accent which I think is polish. I stared at him in the eyes and then he called me bastard. I figured he wasn't having it easy considering he has a puffy black eye which is really distracting. After he was sent to the office Miss elf continued the lesson. I personally didn't like Miss elf, she was a bitch. I grunted and someone threw a piece of paper at me. I caught it and opened it. It read 'Hey :)' I knew it was yennefer, my girlfriend. I write hi back and out secret conversation went on a little while like that. It was the last ten minutes of class where I got excused to go to the toilet. Honestly I just wanted to know if my dad could come pick up My sister Ciri after she's finished school, or I'd have to leave early and collect her. We moved here last year after our mother passed but we didn't go to school, I had to repeat this year. I walked down to the bathroom and from out the the door I heard someone saying someone was a whore and whatnot so I did what any smart person would do and walked in and stopped them. The sight I saw was disgusting. The boy who was holding the bushy brown bear 'Julian' by the neck and was going to punch the poor boy. I stepped in and grabbed the other boy. I didn't even think of what I was doing but when I finally had the right mind set I told the kid to fuck off and the cheek of him telling me I'm helping the wrong people. I felt like punching the boy just for saying that but I knew no good would come from that. I decided to hold out my hand for the bushy brown bear and he took it. A little hesitant but he smiled weakly. I nodded and walked into a stall. I blinked a couple of times processing what had happened. The bear was cute I must say, I would t expect him to be a whore, he seems quite popular yes since all morning I heard people talk about him, or I assume they were talking about him. I shrug and got out my phone to text my dad.

After I got back to class the bell just went so I grabbed my things. Yennefer strolled over to be and kissed my cheek. "So, we good for after school?" She asked. I grunt "Sorry Yen, I have to collect my sister early" I say back and she nods. I placed a kiss to her cheek in return before going to History while Yen went to geography. I was great at history in my old school so I should be great now too. I walked in the classroom seeing bushy brown bear at a desk alone. Near the front too, which I was surprised about but oh well. I walked over and stopped to think for a bit. I didn't want to exactly annoy him so I sat behind him instead I heard him hum a tune then I saw him glance over his shoulder before turning back around and he buried his head in his hands. I eye him curiously before class started. I know now I'll talk to him after class.


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Fire eyes silver haired boy finally introduces themselves And discuss things

Jaskier's POV:  
History class so far was alright we we're twenty minutes in and we were learning about World War II. I yawned and Mr Bruxa asked me a question "Jaskier will you repeat what I just said, since you were yawning" I rolled my eyes. He smirked and I knew he was only pulling my leg but I couldn't help but say something "Well you were saying There was a lot of concentration camps all over Europe,Well mostly around Germany. You were saying that you didn't have to be Jewish to be put into one, so if you had any disability or if Hitler didn't agree with your sexuality you'd go bye-bye" a few people just stared in shock and the fire eyes silver boys eyes felt like daggers going into my back. Mr bruxa smiled "Thank you Jaskier" I smile content and lean back on my chair abit. It went on like that for awhile and during the second class about ten minutes before class ended Mr Bruxa announced we were going to do a project on WWII. He said to get into partners but I just stayed in my place knowing most people would already have chosen someone and I'll just get stuck with someone who will make me do all the work. I was surprised to see the silver haired fire eyes boy stand and sit next to me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you are the only person who doesn't have a partner, so I seem I'm stuck with you" He huffs our. I smile "I guess so, new k-" I got cut off as the bell went off and I looked at him waiting for him to get up first but he didn't. I gave him a questioning look before letting out a breathe I was holding in for awhile "I'm sorry about today, about uh- calling you a bastard, didn't have a good start in the morning" I said calmly he grunted and made "hmm" noise. I finally got up and grabbed my bag. He then got up and just kept starring at me. I told myself I wouldn't run my mouth but I can't help it "Thanks for well ago, and uh, what's up with your eyes I mean like how come their fire orange-yellow, not in a bad way or anything, their really nice actually but I'm interested tis' all, oh and I haven't caught your name, don't even think about making some lame joke about how you didn't throw it or something" I kept rambling until he grunted again which made me stop and I looked at him "Well my Name is Geralt, Geralt Witcher, and my eyes well actually, I don't have an answer to that one. There were always Yellowey orange I suppose. When I was younger they were amber but they kept getting brighter" he spoke. His accent was laced with Russian but only if you listened carefully you'd pick up on it. "Well It's suits you Mr Witcher, it's very fitting with your second name I must say, aren't Magical Witcher monster hunters? From medieval times?" I ask curiously. He nods "You know A lot huh? And I feel you talk a lot, now what may your name be? I heard about five different people today call you different names" he asked me and I sigh "I'm Jaskier Bard but uh most people like the teachers call me Julian or a well known nickname is Dandelion" I say. I cringed at Dandelion. It has so much personality in the name but most of them are soft descriptions. Not saying I'm soft because I'm definitely not a fighter but still. I guess I'm just hoping he doesn't call me it. "Jaskier? Bard? Do you play instruments? Because that would be just as fitting". He let out a chuckle and I nod "Actually I do, I play most instruments mostly guitar though, I grew up with my mom teaching me Lullaby's on the flute and piano, and I picked up guitar on my own" He smiled, or I think he did "Well Geralt You have a very scary Witch who seems to look furious behind us, and I really need to go anyways, uh yeah I'll see you around during the day" I waved goodbye before rushing out. I knew the 'witch'. Her name was Yennefer and she had a hatred for me because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when she broke up with her old boyfriend because of rumours and blamed it on me.

Geralts POV:  
So Jaskier Bard huh. What an interesting fellow. He definitely talks a lot but once you see past hat maybe he is a decent guy. His eyes are as empty looking as anything though. Like there's no light in his darkness. What am I saying? Ahhh. Anyways I watched him rush out past Yennefer who looked pissed. "Yen? What's up?" I ask. She lets out a small hiss. Hissing? Didn't even know she was capable of hissing. "I'll tell you what's up Geralt! Little Dandelion was the one who made me and my old boyfriend break up!" She cried. Well not exactly she was just furious looking. I roll my eyes "Calm down, he seems nice, as I told you before it was probably a misunderstanding Yen, give the poor boy a break, his face definitely needs one considering how bruised his eye looks" I say trying to keep my voice calm. She folds her arms across her chest "Geralt who's side are you on?!" I just grunt. I love Yen yes but she can be an annoying bitch like most of the time. "look you just have to deal with this because we're history partners for a few weeks and you know my family will invite people to work on things with me, so I'm afraid you won't be able to come to mine for awhile" I say sternly and she just waves her arms in the air before storming out of the room. I shake my head and just remembered I won't be around later to tell Jaskier he can come to mine to work on the project. I curse silently and quickly placed my bag down and got out a pen and paper. I wrote down my number on it and grabbed my bag once again heading out of the classroom. I looked around and everyone was in different groups. I didn't see Jaskier anywhere and huffed. I asked someone whose in our year where his locker was and the showed me the way to it. It was at the very end of the hallway. It has a few painted dandelions on it along with instruments and music notes. I should have known this was his. I slipped the piece of paper into his locker. The well went a few minutes later and hurried onto my next class, well my last class since I'm leaving early

(Another chapter done! It's not as long by I'm exhausted so enjoy!)


	4. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hummingbird and Fire eyed Witcher finally texts

Jaskiers POV:  
The rest of school was painful. It wasn't until the seventh class in I groaned as I remembered Gerald didn't give me his number to contact him and I saw him leave school not so long ago. It was another three hours before the last bell went I was nearly free considering I have two hours of detention. I know I have to explain why I'm home late to my dad but I mean he always means well I suppose just gets angry sometimes. Even if drink calms him he's just... he's always going to be my dad so I have to make do. 

Detention was very boring Mr Salamander was keeping an eye on me for the whole two hours. My eye even started to hurt more during detention but I just Ignored it. When Mr Bruxa supervised me he'd just talk to me. It usually helps but I suppose that's not what Mr Salamander does. When he said we're dismissed I couldn't be happier. It was boring. very boring indeed. I strolled towards my locker and opened it. Straight away a paper note flew out. I picked it up and it had a number on it with the signature GW on it. I smiled. Geralt must have thought about it before leaving school and must have slipped it into my locker. I couldn't stop smiling. It was nice. I shoved the piece of paper into my pocket and got the books I needed. I couldn't stop smiling walking out of he school and on my way home.

Geralts POV:  
I left school around twelish- maybe about one I don't know. I got into my car and drove to my sisters school. Ciri, my younger sister is eight. She goes to a middle school not to far from my school. I arrive at her school around twenty past one and waited for her. I was in my own world when someone tapped at the window. I jumped and realised it was Ciri. I mailed at her and opened the door. She hopped in and placed her bag beside her in the back "How was school Little Lion" I ask. She chuckles "Oh it was fantastic White wolf, we more or less played games and stuff like that to know each other! Oh how about your brother? You had , fun? Again if you wanted you could have got dad to collect me" she said. I smile "Well little lion dad was busy shopping so I offered to pick you up. Also my day was good too for the most part, I even stopped a poor fella from being mangled". She furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. "How come? Was he a bruteShe ? Or just someone being bullied?"she asked. I shrug. "He looked innocent, oh and I'm his history partner so you can meet him sometime "maybe Friday, I still have to ask" I say smiling and I drove us home while we talked about a lot of things.

Jaskiers POV:  
I silently walked through my door, which then I was greeted by my dad. I look at him and he slaps me across the face. I didn't even react to him I just didn't make eye contact "Where have you been!? You could have died son, and I wouldn't have known, you know I love you right? Now where were you?!" He shouted. I look down "Sorry, Da I uh got detention for talking back to a teacher..." I say. He lifts up my head and looks me straight into the eye and slaps me once again and I wince in pain. I brought my hand up to my eye which was now throbbing in more pain then before. I haven't cried in so long. Mostly because my dad said it was a sign of weakness and I'm not weak...am I? My dad frowns and hugs me "sorry about that my dear boy now get upstairs do your homework and when your done come downstairs and make something to eat but bring it upstairs with you so you don't disturb me" he said. I could only nod and found my feet moving by themselves upstairs. Once I got to my room, I plonked on the mattress sighing before reaching over to grab my bag and dig through it to find Geralts Number. When I found it, I got out my phone and put his number in. I put His contact name as Fire eye Witcher. I chuckle to myself at that before texting 'Hey it's me Jaskier, thanks for the number and uh again thanks for today!' I pressed send and placed my phone next to be. I wasn't hungry so I decided sleep would take the pain away. I slowly bummed myself to sleep.

Geralts POV:  
It was around seven. I was up in my room doing homework when my phone buzzed. I grabbed my phone to check what it was. I realised it was an Unknown number and read the text. Jaskier. Jaskier actually texted huh? I smile and text back 'Hey it's no problem, and I hopped it didn't take you long to find my number. I had to collect my sister from school early and didn't realise I didn't give you my number until last minute. So uh I was thinking do you want to come to mine Friday and we can start on the Perone then together? I know it's not due for a month but it might be fun? If you'd like. G.W.'. I change his contact name to 'Humming Bird'. I know I called him fuzzy brown bear but now Hummingbird sounds more accurate. 

I finished my homework about an hour later. I was listening to music until a text came through. It was Jaskier. It read 'Hey, yeah I can go Friday, I already asked and my dad said he'd be fine with it so, also you don't need to sign your name at the end of text, you know that right?' I roll my eyes before texting back without thinking 'Don't push it, I'll sign my name if I want to. No one can stop me and shouldn't you ask your mom as well if your allowed? G.W' It wasn't until about seven minutes later, I got a reply back 'my mom isn't in the picture anymore so uh no I'm fine to call Friday'. I read it over and over again. I frowned. Shit. I quickly replied 'I'm sorry I didn't know! Shit I'm sorry' I face palmed and my phone dinged again No worries Geralt of Rivia, anyways I'm going to head back to bed, have a good night'. I read the text and furrowed my eyebrows 'Back to bed?' Was he already asleep? I shrugged the question off my shoulders and typed back ' alright I'll see you tomorrow jaskier good night G.W' and pressed send. I smile contently and grabbed a sweatpants from the floor and a random t-shirt and changed. I quickly got into bed and sighed happily. Sleep now is ideal, so that is what I'm going to do


	5. Car Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds Jaskier walking to school and offers him a lift, which Jaskier accepts and they TALK

Geralts POV:  
I was woken up by my dog Roach. She kept licking me until I got up. I groaned still tired. I wiped my eyes and stretched. I then got up and got dressed. I went downstairs to find my dad cooking breakfast. Ciri was watching TV so I have roach some dog food in her bowl. It wasn't until another hour before I said my goodbyes to my father and Ciri. I hopped in my car and started to drive to school.

On my way I saw a certain songbird, with headphones in. He seemed to be looking down at either his feet or the pavement. I sigh and rolled down my window getting closer before I beeped my horn. He jumped like a cat that just got scared the shit out of by a dog. I frowned "Hey sorry about that jaskier.. uh would you like a ride to school?" I asked. It was still very early and I was going to go the long way around town. I waited another moment for his response. He nodded and muttered a small 'yeah sure'. He took his headphones out and hopped in the passenger seat. His eye looked ten times worse today and it looked painful. "So what are you doing up early? Like school doesn't start for awhile, I mean I'm just curious I don't need an answer but like is this a usual thing? Were your up early?" Jaskier asked me. I shrugged "Well I usually do get up early, I suppose I'm just used to it but how about you? You look like you could use some sleep" I say before biting my bottom lip. His eyes widened and he stayed quiet for a little bit before answering my question.

Jaskier's POV:  
I hesitated before answering Geralts question. "I..Uh have sleeping problems most of the time so I tend to just make do with whatever sleep I get" I smile to make it look like it's completely normal. Which isn't the case. At All. Mostly night terrors, or memory's from my mom walking out. I'll always remember that face. The face of regret but also relief. Geralt grunted and 'hmm'd' I sat quietly for awhile until he spoke "Would you like to go for a spin then? School doesn't start for awhile and we could maybe get breakfast? In a shop or something if you'd like" he said. My face lit up. I was quite starved in fact I haven't eaten in almost three days. I nodded my head smiling and he smiled back. I brought my wine scarf closer to my mouth. My scarf meant a lot to me. It was a gift from my mother. "So uh I suppose we should get to know each other better hmm?" I said. He nodded "Well then I suppose I'll start Mr mysterious fellow who only likes small talk, anyways hmmm what age are you?" I asked probably the most dumbest question ever. He even rolled his eyes at me "18 what about you?" He replied. I mumbled back "17". He looks over at me and furrows an eyebrow "Well looks like I'm older then you Bard, now turn for my question where do you live?" I stared at him for a little while "why would you want to know?" I nearly barked out. He rolled his eyes once again "So Bard I can collect you after school to bring you to my house and work at the project" my mouth formed a shape of an 'OH' sound "I forgot about that well then I live on 40OmenAvenue" He nodded "Very good then thank you". I nodded back "Okay um, how come you moved to my school in our last year?" I asked before I quickly refrained myself "Sorry like if you want to tell me, you don't have to of course!" I say quickly. He chuckled "Don't worry Bard it's fine, well I skipped a year of school because of the grief of losing my mom and I suppose my dad felt sorry for me and my sister so yeah. We moved to this place after her passing last year but we didn't go out much honestly then our neighbour Yennefer, who I fell in love with and we are dating I met a little after moving. So yeah" he finished and I widened my eyes at the name 'Yennefer' 'The WITCH' I mentally shouted in my head. I couldn't believe he was dating her if all people. I was going to say something but he opened his mouth first "Alright let's stop off at this shop and get something to eat" I only nod as we get out of the car.

We went into the small shop. The shop was called The golden age. It was a weird name but it was a nice cute little cafe-like shop. Geralt went over to get something for his lunch or maybe breakfast. I checked my pockets to see how much I had. I only had $5 which had to do me for the day. I looked at the ready-made food. I decided I'd get a fruit pot to keep me going for awhile and a bottle of water. I was about to stand in line but Geralt tapped my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin and dropped the fruit pot which opened by the force of the impact and spilled everywhere. The shop keeper grunted and Geralt frowned and put a thumbs up to the shop assistant "I'll clean it no worries" he shouted and the shop assistant smiled happily before handling the next customer. 'Fuck..' I thought. I instantly went on my knees and started picking up the fruit and Geralt once again frowned "Hey Bard, ill clean up don't worry, I am the one who scared you, I should have known you don't like being touched unexpectedly, I mean who does huh?" He said. I just looked at him. His eyes glistened in the light. Reflecting fire. Of course. They were magnificent. I didn't realise Geralt. Was finished cleaning the fruit up until he said my name. I looked up and finally stood up. He picked up the water which didn't have any damage and handed it to me. He threw the fruit pot in the bin and grabbed another one but didn't hand it to me. I furrowed my eyebrows before he spoke "I spooked you so let me pay for the fruit pot at least, plus I get a discount because the shop assistant has a soft heart for my sister" he smiled I nodded happily and stood next to him in line. I hummed before stopping when he took the water out of my hand to. I looked up at him and he grinned once again "I'll pay for that too no worries" I just left my mouth hang open "I can pay you know" I mumbled he just shrugged and payed for all our things. Then we headed back to the car.

We were sitting in the parking lot of our school. I was eating a slice of apple cheerfully while Geralt was sipping an energy drink and scrolling through his phone. I was surprised to see him drinking something so unhealthy at this time in the morning. I suppose I didn't take him as the guy who did that. I looked out the window on my side. Seeing very few people walking into the school. We had about twenty minutes to spare, so we just sat there. We didn't speak much. "Takie ładne oczy" I mumbled without realising. Geralt looked over at me "What does that mean?" He asked. I quickly snapped my head to look at him "Uh it uh such a pretty site yeah... I tend to mumble things in polish a lot apologies.." I say and looked away once again. He just nodded and grunted before going back to look on his phone. 

Geralts POV:   
'Takie ładne oczy' I knew what that meant. 'Such pretty eyes' it translates to. I aske dJaskier what it meant just so I knew I didn't hear wrong. Clearly he tried to cover it up. I wasn't going to put more pressure on the poor bard. I already caused enough hassle with him and the fruit pot. I didn't need him to explain what he thought had pretty eyes. I sigh "Jaskier, we better head in and go to our lockers before the bell goes cmon" and then we got out of the car side by side and separated to go to our lockers to head to class

**Author's Note:**

> Im open for any feedback, or if you want to see soemthing happen! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
